


I Don't Even Know

by Kpop_Shappire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But half of them are vampires, Dark Humor, Humor, It's just something I created, Vampire Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Vampire Jeon Wonwoo, Vampire Kim Mingyu, Vampire Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Vampire Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Vampire Xu Ming Hao | The8, set in the canon universe, text au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Shappire/pseuds/Kpop_Shappire
Summary: Seungkwan: Can I defenestrate someone?---Soonyoung: Does anyone have any chloroform?---Seungcheol: Why do I have permanent highlighter on my face?
Relationships: SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, your author from 2073 here - don't ask.
> 
> This is a fun little AU I created set in the canon universe, but with half of them as vampires. I don't know the logistics, I just wrote. Chapter length is going to change drastically depending on what happens. If you have any ideas let me know in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy!

Seungcheol: Fortunately, we have the day off

Jeonghan: Unfortunately, we have to stay at home

Jisoo: Fortunately, we have two dorms

Junhui: Unfortunately, six of us are vampires

Soonyoung: Fortunately, the vampires are friendly

Wonwoo: Unfortunately, we fall in love with the vampires

Jihoon: Fortunately, the vampires give us protection

Minghao: Unfortunately, the vampires are hungry

Mingyu: Fortunately, we have a maknae to sacrifice

Seokmin: Unfortunately, the maknae ran away

Seungkwan: Fortunately, we can find the maknae through his notification sounds

Hansol: Unfortunately, his notifications are off

Chan: Can we stop? I’m scared

Chan: Guys?

Chan: Hello?

Seungkwan: I will get you Chan…


	2. Chapter 2

Seungkwan: Can I defenestrate someone?

Junhui: I volunteer

Jisoo: Are you okay?

Junhui: I have accepted my fate.

Minghao: Can I watch?

Jisoo: Minghao, what the hell?

Minghao: I’m sorry, was that not an invitation?


	3. Chapter 3

Soonyoung: Does anyone have any chloroform?

Jeonghan: Possibly

Seungkwan: Why do you need chloroform at 2am, Soonyoung?

Soonyoung: Jihoon’s still at the studio

Jeonghan: You at the studio?

Soonyoung: Yep

Jeonghan: Give me five minutes

  
  
  


Soonyoung: I have a hand-size mark on my arm now, Jihoon, thanks

Jihoon: I’m not the one who tried to CHLOROFORM someone


	4. Chapter 4

Seungkwan: It has come to my attention that we need a musical

Jihoon: No

Chan: I agree with Jihoon

Seungcheol: ...I’m not even going to try

Soonyoung: Yes. We need a musical.

Jihoon: Dammit Seungkwan

Soonyoung: Jihoooooooooonnnnn

Jihoon: NO

Seokmin: I want a musical too

Chan: Then go and find one yourself

Junhui: I think this is a good idea

Minghao: You thought it was a good idea for someone to kill you, I don’t think you should get to have an opinion anymore

Jeonghan: You’re just upset that he took your chance

Minghao: No comment

Jeonghan: If you agree that having a musical is a good idea then I will buy you whatever alcohol you want.

Minghao: Bold of you to assume I want alcohol

Jeonghan: So?

Minghao: I hate you. Fine, I agree.

Jisoo: Jeonghan, you shouldn’t bribe people

Hansol: Didn’t you once yell out brand names while we were filming something, just so that scene was cut out?

Jisoo: That’s not bribing

Wonwoo: Why are there so many messages?

Seungkwan: Do you think we should have a musical?

Wonwoo: …

Mingyu: It looks like he just gave up on humanity

Chan: You’re with him?   


Mingyu: Yep

Chan: Why?

Mingyu: You don’t need to know

Chan: Didn’t you both say you were going to bed like an hour ago?

Seungcheol: And this is where this conversation ends.


	5. Chapter 5

Seungcheol: Why do I have permanent highlighter on my face?

Jihoon: I would like to know too

Mingyu: I swear to god, if this was you, Seungkwan

Jihoon: You were hit too?

Mingyu: Mhm

Junhui: Me too

Wonwoo: So was I

Seungcheol: Was it just our race?

Minghao: You guys didn’t wake up and threaten them?

Mingyu: You did what?

Minghao: Yeah, BooSeokSoon and the ringleader Jeonghan tried to do it to me, I woke up and grabbed Soonyoung’s arm before the marker hit my face and told them that I would severely harm them if they did anything to me.

Seungcheol: “severely harm”?

Mingyu: IT WAS SEUNGKWAN   


Jihoon: “severely harm” can mean anything, Minghao.

Minghao: I had to keep my options open

Junhui: And what are you currently thinking?

Minghao: That I’m hungry and have space on my wall for four severed heads


	6. Chapter 6

Jeonghan: Seungcheol, it is the tiniest bit of blood

Seungcheol: No. You brought this upon yourself

Chan: What happened?

Jeonghan: Why not, Seungcheol? Why won’t you fucking feed from me?

Minghao: I am way too sober for this

Seungkwan: Guys, what happened?

Minghao: Last week, Hannie didn’t tell Cheollie he was feeling drowsy while he was drinking his blood. Now he pays the price.

Chan: Why did you respond to him and not me?

Minghao: Oh, you exist still

Chan: Hey!

Seungkwan: I’m clearly more important, they care about me more.

Jisoo: That is not the case, Seungkwan

Jeonghan: Does anybody care that Cheollie won’t drink from me?

Minghao: I don’t care

Mingyu: You did this to yourself

Chan: Hyung, you should have told him

Seungkwan: Nobody does, hyung

Jeonghan: Uhhhhhhhhhhh, whyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Minghao: Are you that frustrated?

Jeonghan: Yes, Hao, I fucking am, this is a monstrosity

Seungcheol: If you had told me, then I wouldn’t have to do this

Jeonghan: I will from now on. Look, it was nice at the time, I didn’t have the brain capacity to think to tell you.

Minghao: And this is why I need alcohol

Seungcheol: Fine. I will give you one chance, Hannie. One.

Jeonghan: Thank you.


End file.
